Ignorance is Bliss
by When The Sun Falls Down
Summary: Prompt: Kai's thoughts from scenes from "Misfortune Rising" to "The Way Back" in Skybound. (Possibilities one-shot)


**A/N: Whoops. Sorry. Anyway, another** _ **Possibilities**_ **oneshot! It's Ninjago, there's angst, also (not really) death!**

 **(Status update on my other story is… now!)**

 **So,** _ **We will Stand by You**_ **isn't gonna be updated soon, because it's going through another edit. The current chapter is gonna be re-uploaded under a slightly more appropriate name (which I haven't thought of yet), and WwSbY is gonna be an actual Percabeth after Tartarus thing. (Why am I even talking about Percy Jackson on a Ninjago fanfic.)**

 **Anyways, onwards!**

 **WhenTheSunFallsDown (, I'll update my stories)**

 **BTW, this is in Kai's POV. I just can't get enough of my favourite ninja.**

 **Also, some of the reactions will be off, because 1) I haven't watched the episodes for forever, and 2) I think it would work better.**

 **Okay, really, onwards.**

* * *

The last thing Kai remembered was being chased by his crazed fangirls _(he is_ _ **never**_ _going to get that image out of his head)_ , locking himself in a house, being dragged out of said house, and wishing.

Wishing that this nightmare would end, wishing that **he could go back** , wishing that **everything was alright, that everyone still loved them** , that it would _**just all go away**_.

And then there was Nadakhan smiling a crooked smile, saying those words.

"Your wish is yours to keep."

He vaguely recalled a dark void, and exit he couldn't reach in time, and shouting, yelling, then finally, exhausted, falling into a dreamless sleep.

One that could have lasted forever.

As he slept, his powers, against his will, was used destroy the place that he loved and was _(is! You still are, Kai!)_ loved. And one by one, his fellow brothers joined him.

* * *

The first thing he saw was Jay's face, which was not very comforting, especially how his normally cheerful and ever optimistic expression was clouded with anxiety.

The fact that he was moving _so slowly_ did not help matters one bit. In the void, it was like swimming in honey, minus the stickiness and the sweetness. When they finally reached their destination, Kai was already exhausted, ready to fall right back into his slumber.

But he didn't. _(Stay awake, Kai. The world [and Nya] needs you.)_

With slow progress, but progress nonetheless, they finally got their group back together and headed towards the ever narrowing portal. Being sucked out in a wind whirl of colours and sounds was _not_ fun and definitely not on his bucket list.

Then, hey presto, he was back in the real world, feeling more alive than he had in ages.

A plus factor of their arrival was that they had arrived _in style_ , and the light had somehow blown the little shack into pieces and blown all the sky pirates back.

And then Jay was saying something, stirring those assembled into a frenzy as they raised their weapons. Caught in the moment, Kai raised his sword too, but a nagging voice in his head told him, that it would have been better if he stayed in the sword.

Kai ignored it.

* * *

He looked over his new teammates purposefully.

A rusty Zane-look-alike. His arm seemed to keep falling off, which, honestly, was quite funny. And from what he heard from Jay, they had named him Echo Zane. Then he wondered how Zane had reacted to Echo Zane.

Skylor. As he looked at her, a silly smile lit up his face. Sure, they hadn't seen each other in what seems like forever, but his heart still pounded loudly in his chest.

Ronin. Kai wanted to rip Ronin's face off. But honestly, Kai didn't know what to think about him. Ronin was one mysterious guy, switching sides so often and so many times that Kai didn't know whether to trust him or not. But, Kai trusted Jay, and Jay got this group together, so Kai merely cast a wary look at Ronin.

Dareth. The brown ninja was there. Kai had no idea why, either. Dareth was a great sales manager _(but Kai still shuddered at the fangirls that had chased him)_ , but being an actual ninja? Not so much.

Captain Soto. The pirate captain. His interaction with him had been fleeting, so Kai didn't really know what to say about him. Absentmindedly, he noted that Captain Soto no longer had that klaxon as his fake leg.

Yeah, their team was a mix of everyone and everything, but they would probably be able to make it work.

 _(Oh no, Kai. That isn't going to happen.)_

* * *

Tiger widow poison.

Possibly the most dangerous, most _venomous_ poison there was.

He watched _(in triumph? Are you sure about that, Kai?)_ as the dart flew through the air, straight towards Nadakhan.

And Nya.

Then horror, as the venom splattered on Nya's wedding dress _(no, it was just a dress. Just. A. Dress.),_ sizzling through the thin white fabric and contacted her skin.

And she just stood there, eyes wide.

All around Kai, the battle ceased. Jay ran forward, catching Nya in his arms. Dumbstruck, Kai just stood there, in the semicircle around Nya and Jay.

What, exactly, what was Jay going to wish for?

Nadakhan's demise? Nya's health?

Kai wanted Jay to wish Nya better, _oh, so, much_ , but if he did, Nadakhan will destroy Ninjago.

But without Nya, Kai will fall. Shatter into a million pieces, never to be put back together again. His firelight would be extinguished.

Jay seemed uncertain, Nya in his arms as she whispered words to him. Her last words. _(Somewhere in him, a bitter grew. Nya's last words, not even to her brother, whom she had spent her entire life with.)_

And then she smiled, and her eyes closed.

Kai could feel Zane's gaze on him as he covered his face, trying to hide the tears that will definitely soon come.

He was so caught up in his misery that he almost didn't hear the words that Jay uttered.

"I wish… I wish that that you had taken my hand, and that the Teapot had never been found in the first place."

Nadakhan's eyes were wide.

"Your wish… is yours… to keep."

Then he fell, his pocket watch rolling out, its hands spinning wildly.

Around Kai, it was but a swirl of colours now. Faster, faster, faster. Back to where they had began.

He could feel invisible threads tugging at his memories.

For a moment, Kai wondered if he wanted to keep those memories. Of the insane fangirls, of being caught in the Sword of Souls, _of Nya dying_.

Would he be able to live with it?

Kai didn't think so. Every time he looked at Nya, he would think of her lifeless body. He would never be able to look at Jay in the eye again.

Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?

And so, with a soft sigh and a smile, he let them go.

* * *

Kai smirked at the scene of Jay and Nya kissing.

Finally, the two were together. _(Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was thinking about the talk that big brothers always give to their sister's boyfriend.)_

Lloyd smiled at the scene, but a sudden frown overtook the smile.

"You know, guys, I have a sudden feeling of déjà vu."

Kai had it too. It was like he had lost a huge chunk of his memories and his mind was nagging him about it.

Then, his eyes caught on the big screen opposite, the video of Nya and Jay's kiss being broadcasted everywhere.

He had a good laugh, and forgot all about that déjà vu.

 _(It is true, ignorance is bliss.)_


End file.
